Cercasi Amore
by Mizh-n-Rozh
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE "CASA CASA MIA". Han pasado tres años desde que él se marchó. Ella conservó sus sentimientos, cambió su manera de pensar y esperó lo mejor. Sora debe encontrar lo que se perdió antes de haber sido encontrado, en la misma casa donde todo inició será la misma donde terminará. SORATO, TAKARI & KOUMI -R&R-
1. Nostro Dicembre

_Hola a todos. Primero quiero agradecerles por entrar. Este fic surge como la continuación de otro de mis bebés llamado **Casa Casa Mia**, el cual como saben había dejado en un final trágico que ni a mí me parecía que debía ser el final, por esto decidí empezar a escribir **Cercasi Amore**, que se traduce como "Buscando Amor", continuando con esto de los nombres en italiano y lo que me queda por aprender._

Ah, por cierto: Digimon y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, los utilizo sin ningún fin lucrativo.

_Este será un fic más corto, le apuesto menos de veinte publicaciones, pero ya veré como me va en el camino, quizás terminen siendo más, quizás menos, no lo sé. Repito, igualmente, gracias por leer e interesarse en este nuevo proyecto._

**.Cercasi Amore.**

Por _Miz-n-Rozh._

**.Nostro Dicembre.**

.

.

"_Y es que nada es realmente nuestro, lo que perdemos otro lo toma,  
así que en realidad somos generosos."_

La vuelta al mundo para abrazarte por la espalda - **J. Porcupine**.

.

.

Mis pensamientos iban y venían con la misma intensidad de los vahos que se mostraban a la luz de la luna tras salir de mi garganta al respirar.

Me acerqué al vidrio de aquel pequeño lugar, curioseando una vez más, el borde de mi mano se dibujó sobre aquella superficie helada y la dejé allí. La contemplé estable y dejé que aquella sensación alimentara mi cuerpo entero.

Mi corazón estaba tan acostumbrado al calor emergente de un recuerdo, que buscaba cada señal de frío para perderse en él, como aquella retrospectiva hecha fotos y no caricias. Eso era lo único que me quedaba de mis viejos Diciembres: el frío que aturdía, la indiferencia que inquietaba bajo la suave manta, la pereza de las vacaciones y un chocolate caliente en lugar del café sin azúcar con sabor a nostalgia.

Cada copo de nieve me hacía sentir que no había podido hacer todo lo que quería hacer en aquel entonces… uno tras otro… como las horas que me quedaba clavada pensando en aquella imagen ausente. Sin embargo, dentro de mí sabía que recordarlo de este modo estaba mal. Todo se me hacía tan conocido que parecía un mal sueño, no una pesadilla, porque tras los últimos años la palabra «pesadilla» había adquirido una definición más dolorosa.

¿Por qué? Porque yo no debía estar allí. _¿Por qué?_ Porque él no debía estar aquí.

Me había vuelto, de cierto modo, tremendamente codiciosa. Me negaba a compartir mis recuerdos y mis pensamientos con los demás, sólo por eso me aguanté las ganas de abrir la boca, y traté de parecer calmada mientras me congelaba. Alimentaba mis nuevas malas mañas con silencio helado.

Él no debía estar sonriéndome. No debí haber dicho que sí. Me culpé, dándome golpes en el pecho mientras lo escuchaba acercarse. No debí dar segundas oportunidades… pero pensé que por una vez, una _última vez_ no estaría mal.

El resentimiento se atrevió a colarse entre mis pulmones, y el aire me faltó. Sus manos pálidas me tocaron un hombro e hicieron intento de abrazarme. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que trató de hacerlo en todo el día, pero yo me movía rápido, pues no me gustaba la sensación que me dejaba. Me daba calor. Y ya no me gustaba sentirme de ese modo.

De todas maneras, él no logró rendirse, era perseverante y eso se lo admiraba, pero de nuevo llegaba hasta una palabra simple y no pasaba de allí. Carismático, eso significaba.

Sus cabellos rubios chocaron con los míos cuando apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Tenerlo allí no afectaba mis recuerdos de aquel lugar… la _Daikanransha_ se movía tan lento como aquel día, sólo que ahora era mejor porque nevaba. El parque sólo me hacía pensar lo bien que la había pasado durante la noche con aquel que me daba frío, aquella temporada y la "época de mariposas"… así había empezado a llamarle, pues había una época de fuego, que de esa no quería hablar, y mucho menos de la nieve.

Cada recuerdo se iba a Diciembre, algunos a Noviembre y muy, muy pocos a Octubre y Septiembre. Se acercaba la Noche Buena, y al igual que cada año, guardaba mis más profundos deseos para ese día, como un consuelo donde me entendía con aquel hombre panzón llamado Papá Noel, a quien le pedía lo mismo todos los años.

Mis reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas por sus manos cuando éstas se escurrieron en mi cabello y trataron de acariciármelo, hice un mohín poco agradable y fue entonces cuando él comprendió mi incomodidad. Me daba más calor.

Me caía bien, no podía negarlo, no obstante la simpatía no me hacía lo suficientemente buena persona para decirle otra mentira o actuar como si me interesara conseguir algo con él. Él me veía con otros ojos, y no me gustaba que tuviera el mismo tono azulado que el _suyo_.

Aún los recordaba, y sabía que por más que se acercaran en el color, jamás serían tan perfectos.

—¿Has venido antes? —cuestionó con su voz poco gruesa—. Es un lugar maravilloso, solía venir aquí con mis hermanas —dijo, la ilusión de sus palabras me hacía morderme la lengua. De algún modo u otro me las arreglaba para seguir mintiendo a través de excusas.

—No —le dije sin mucho interés en explicar o hablar—. Sí, es un lugar verdaderamente hermoso —terminé diciendo.

Una de las tantas cosas que habían cambiado, era que ahora sólo les mentía a los demás, y no a mí misma. Seguía estando mal, pero era algo a lo que la humanidad se encontraba atada y yo seguía teniendo una parte de mí dentro de esa humanidad, aunque pertenecía a mi propia prisión… en mi propio exilio.

Wallace aún no entendía qué me pasaba, y no estaba dispuesta a contárselo de todos modos. No lo veía como un sufrimiento injusto, habían pasado tres largos años para poder conciliarme y ceder ante el dolor hasta superarlo lentamente, no del todo, porque sabía que eso significa romper las promesas que les había hecho a ciertas personas.

Tuve que aceptarlo, mis recuerdos me lo exigían. Una vez terminado aquel invierno, no me quedó más que vivir día a día bajo el sol. Descubrí que seguía siendo esclava de aquella sombra cantarina, y cómo no me molestaba pasar un tiempo así.

Las cosas habían cambiado tanto que era difícil establecer cuál era el verdadero inicio.

Aquella primavera del 2011 ocurrió una tragedia en Japón y toda Odaiba se vio afectada. En ese momento nos habíamos decidido por hacer un viaje previo a la reincorporación a clases, y estábamos en Corea del Sur, visitando a los padres de Mimi. Afortunadamente, mi madre se encontraba de vacaciones también junto a la familia adoptiva de Koushiro, lejos de nosotros, pero también en Corea del Sur.

Ese fue el primer vuelco y la advertencia más alarmante.

El barrio donde se encontraba la gran mansión se encontraba estable. Había daños menores, rajaduras y algunas puertas supuestamente sueltas y tras haber realizado una revisión y reparaciones, la vivienda volvió a ser tan impecable como antes.

De todas formas, los cambios era algo a lo que ya no podíamos escapar… la familia se había estabilizado, unos cuantos habían desaparecido y era hora de cambiar algunas cosas. El número de habitaciones disminuyó. La casa actualmente contaba con las habitaciones necesarias del tamaño necesario.

La vuelta en la noria había llegado a su fin, tras treinta minutos a solas donde él esperaba conseguir algo más que palabras congeladas. Un sentimiento agridulce me invadió, al reconocer que no deseaba dejar el aire helado que quedaba en mis pulmones a tanta altura.

Mi acompañante estaba cubierto como si fuera al polo norte, iba apresurado y comprar algo caliente para ambos, mientras yo había empezado a caminar lento entre la multitud y los niños jugando.

Me encontré parada frente a la enorme noria, admirando otro de esos recuerdos que volaban a mí en Diciembre.

—Toma, Sora, estabas congelándote allá arriba —dijo. Me atraganté un comentario, pero acepté el chocolate de buena gana.

—Gracias —solté sin tonos descuidados, fue un agradecimiento sincero. Probé un poco—. Está bueno —aseguré, queriendo ser amable. Sentía mucho cada vez que actuaba de mal modo con él, sucedía como una autodefensa y vivía disculpándome.

Wallace Cooper era cinco años mayor que yo. Se veía extraño que un joven a punto de pasar las tres décadas se fijara en una mujer que no era para él. Era lamentable, por supuesto, en mi cabeza era inconcebible que un hombre de su edad no se hubiera casado aún, pero si me ponía a mí bajo esa situación entendería porqué no podía casarme.

La concepción de la situación para Wallace era completamente distinta… yo era como un capricho del cielo: _su_ capricho. Wallace sufría y esperaba sin razón.

Lo que él pedía de mí no iba a conseguirlo nunca. Esas eran palabras que no necesitaba decir para que una persona inteligente lo comprendiera, pero mi colega en la empresa y ex profesor universitario no lo captaba con tanta facilidad.

Recordé brevemente su llegada mientras me quedaba estática tomando aquel chocolate en medio del parque. Había recibido ya un par de cartas, las cuales no me había molestado en contestar pues jamás me sentí en un entero compromiso de mantener contacto con este hombre que me había dictado clases. La única persona que conocía de mí día a día era Henry a través de correos electrónicos, Henry, por otro lado también se compadecía de mi triste situación y siempre enviaba regalos por parte suya y sus hermanas.

Wallace era insistente, para el primer semestre de aquel año nuevo me había llamado un par de veces. Quería verme, decía, me deseaba lo mejor y que me encontrara bien. En aquel primer periodo de encarcelamiento me quedé con las clases a distancia, por lo cual no me había enterado que había ido a buscarme en la facultad.

No me sentía capacitada para otra experiencia con extraños profesores, refiriéndome a los recuerdos vagos que quedaban y los moretones ya transparentes que Kido había dejado, cuya existencia poco me importaba. Tampoco me sorprendió saber que Wallace había regresado a Japón, pero comprendí que sus intenciones no habían cambiando en el siguiente semestre cuando fui yo quien retomó las clases.

No le di mucha importancia, pues casi nunca lo veía. De ese entonces, el año pasó volando… yo me veía ocupada y trataba de mantener mi cabeza fija en la graduación, trabajos de grados, tesis, especializaciones y otras cuestiones importantes, pero en mi mente la superación propia era la meta primordial, la cual aún no había alcanzado por completo. Cada esfuerzo terminaba con un suspiro de resignación cuando encontraba mi cama al final del día, recordando su nombre otra vez.

Mi nuevo trabajo me trajo esperanzas para crecer y continuar formándome profesionalmente, todo fue bien la primera semana, pero luego me di cuenta que aquel lugar no era precisamente el correcto, y fue en ese momento en el que lo vi.

La vergüenza fue un primer factor, pues aún no había respondido ninguno de sus avisos, inclusive había pasado de leer las últimas cartas por falta de tiempo y ganas. No me motivaban, y para mí no tenían nada de especial. La primera cita ni siquiera merecía llamarse así; se limitó a un paseo por la plaza cercana al edificio de la compañía, unos jugos y un par de intenciones que sin querer destrocé con una cara de malestar que "misteriosamente" desapareció cuando logré encerrarme en mi oficina.

Esa era yo. Sora, la misteriosa y minuciosa chica encargada de verificar los pre-cálculos, pero para él no era más que la cambiada Sora. No le hacía bromas como antes, yo había madurado y él no había estado allí para verme hacerlo. No es que ya no disfrutara de la vida o que ya no sonriera, por el contrario, era mejor vivir en la sombra de las pequeñas cosas que hacer un escándalo por todo. Me reía a menudo, y esa era otra de las promesas que había hecho, de ese modo me cuidaba.

Cada día era igual, él buscaba el acercamiento substancial. Los buenos días se maquillaban con dobles intenciones, sus bromas continuaban en ciertos momentos, pero yo no las regresaba. Los recuerdos viejos se dispersaban con los nuevos, cargados de una actitud poco cooperadora, sin embargo su voluntad era más grande que mi esfuerzo por parecer desinteresada.

El chocolate terminó con un ruido y sus labios se despegaron para sonreír. Le devolví la sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes y miré al cielo, preocupada por la hora. Mientras estaba arriba me permití olvidar la fecha y la hora, pero ya abajo repasé mi agenda mentalmente, exhalé exhausta y tiré el vasito de plástico en una papelera.

—Gracias por lo de hoy —confesé con sinceridad, realmente extrañaba venir al parque.

—De nada —dijo, con la sonrisa intacta—. Gracias a ti por aceptar —me recordó, tras una infinidad de rechazos las semanas pasadas.

Volví a dirigirme al cielo. La poca nieve caía sobre mi cabello y me gustaba como se sentía, esas caricias heladas eran las que me hacían tanta falta en estos días.

—¿Podrías llevarme a casa? —pedí con amabilidad. De nuevo me limité a no dar explicaciones y él tampoco las exigió. Agradecí su poca curiosidad en ese instante.

—Claro —a penas asintió, comencé a dirigirme al estacionamiento, pero su mano tropezó con la mía con toda intención, llamando mi atención—. Sora —dijo—, ¿me permites abrazarte?

Sus ojos temblaron ante una posible respuesta desagradable.

Esa era otra cosa que aún admiraba de su ser, su inocencia que no traspasaba el carisma. Era la línea que yo le había trazado, pero él siempre buscaba llegar hasta allí. Me reí de él, no de mal modo, sino de uno bueno… me había enternecido y no podía evitar pensar que su actitud, contando las bromas, las llamadas y las insistencias, lo hacían parecer un niño… era un niño que buscaba un abrazo nada más.

No le respondí con palabras, sólo moví mi cabeza y dejé que pasara su brazo encima de mi hombro… de este modo me guió hasta su automóvil, unos cuantos metros de donde nos encontrábamos.

El motor encendió tras un par de ensayos. Tras pagar el estacionamiento nos dirigimos a la avenida principal, dirigiéndonos al centro, justo entonces recordé que ese no era el camino correcto.

—No voy a casa —olvidé mencionárselo, él me miró y no hubo necesidad de esperar que respondiera—. Voy a casa de Taichi.

En seguida retomó la curva más adelante y tomó un atajo para llegar más rápido. Manejaba con cuidado por la nieve, pero lo noté más paciente y cauteloso que de costumbre.

Yo trataba de mirar hacia el frente, la nieve no bajaba con intensidad y aún a la velocidad a la que íbamos eran pocos los que se quedaban en el vidrio y se volvían agua. Los veía convertirse imitaciones de lluvia, frágiles y suaves… estirándose de arriba hacia abajo, ese fue mi entretenimiento hasta que escuché su voz una vez más.

—Últimamente vas mucho allá —apuntó con un tono de voz que no supe identificar—. Creí que había salido del país.

—Sí, pero tengo otros asuntos que atender con mi hermano —contesté.

De hecho era más bien con Mimi. Los últimos días me había comprometido a arreglar todo para una buena bienvenida. Se seguía sintiendo comprometida a agradecerle de todas las formas posibles, pues aún vivían en esa enorme casa, yo no, pero igual era mi mejor amigo.

Ella y mi hermano llevaban una relación casi perfecta. Sus peleas se iniciaban por boberías, celos y casi, casi siempre por torpezas de mi mejor amiga, pero no duraban más de treinta minutos cuando ya iba uno tras el otro a pedirse disculpas.

Ambos trabajaban en el mismo hospital, Koushiro era el cardiólogo recién graduado y realizaba hasta tres operaciones al día, Mimi formaba parte del equipo diurno, siendo la única nutricionista aún en formación. Gracias a Dios, había abandonado sus tintes rosados, resultado de sus viajes a la capital que siempre traían productos extravagantes a la casa de Tai. Eran inteligentes y habían reivindicado sus habilidades en un bien para la ciudad. Estaba orgullosa de haber juntado dos almas que parecían ser eternas cuando estaban juntas.

Esa era una de mis razones para visitarlos aquella noche.

—De hecho, Taichi volverá hoy.

—Ha terminado su postgrado muy pronto —repitió con el mismo tono.

—No lo he visto en un buen tiempo —habían pasado alrededor de cinco meses. Se había ido a China para culminar sus estudios y recibir su nuevo título. No pudimos acompañarlo pues estábamos a final de año, todo empezaba a complicarse en la universidad (hablando por Takeru y Hikari) y en las oficinas. Se me escapó una sonrisa nostálgica que Wallace notó, y contestó con una mala cara, también—. Ya lo extrañaba…

Hubo un silencio incómodo el resto del camino del cual traté hacerme amiga, aprovechando esos minutos de tranquilidad donde el único sonido reconocible era el del motor. El auto se detuvo justo en la puerta, acostumbraba a bajar y marcharme, pero Wallace se adelantó cuando me vio bajar apresurada, porque ya no soportaba la tensión.

Se quedó conmigo hasta estar frente a la puerta.

Introduje la llave que me habían obsequiado y giré la perilla. Siempre que hacía esto esperaba identificar aquel chirrido aterrador que más bien era mi salvación… tontamente decepcionada, la abrí pero nada se escuchó. Nadie apareció por el corredor y me volteé para despedirme de mi acompañante.

Moví mi mano como adiós y volví a sonreírle, aún sin dientes, sentía que estaba dándole muchas razones erróneas y que me había comportado realmente bien hoy.

—Sora…

Me llamó con aquella voz que a veces usaba, y me obligó a no entrar.

Esperé callada a escuchar lo que debía decir, pero en lugar de eso fue su mano la que quiso decirme algo. Entre sus dedos enredó el cabello ahora largo que me bañaba los hombros, poco a poco, paso tras paso se fue viniendo, su cara se me acercó lentamente y se volvió un borrón mientras cerraba sus ojos y buscaba algo que no le permitiría conseguir.

Me moví bruscamente y lo hice retroceder con una mano.

—Lo siento.

Casi escuché el estruendo de sus pestañas al cerrarse nuevamente, con furia y desesperación. Antes de entrar a la casa, creí haberlo visto apretar los puños. Suspiré cansada… últimamente los días terminaban así, al menos cuando dejaba que Wallace me llevaba en su carro.

Dejé el chaleco y me estiré, entonces olvidé lo que había vivido afuera y me centré en mi misión dentro.

La cocina estaba en el mismo lugar, pero había cambiado. La tonalidad frívola se había perdido pero el minimalismo se conservaba en tonalidades distintas… aquel lugar se había vuelto la vida de Mimi, y la veían como su altar, por eso todo comenzaba a ser más un reflejo de la cocina del viejo departamento en Hikarigaoka.

Fue una sorpresa encontrar a los más jóvenes en la cocina, y no con mi mejor amiga.

Solté una risa al descubrir a Takeru vistiendo un bonito delantal rosado, Hikari estaba a su lado terminando lo que parecía ser sushi enrollado. Me acerqué a curiosear pero ninguno se había inmutado por mi presencia en ese momento.

Hikari y Takeru también habían formalizado más su relación. Taichi seguía dejándoles estar juntos hasta la medianoche. Ambos estaban por graduarse, por lo cual estaban más ocupados que nunca. Al menos vivían en la misma casa, por lo que verse nunca fue un problema. Kari había dejado crecer su cabello… desde que la conocía, cuando era una pequeña niñita, lo había usado corto, pero debía admitir que le lucía más de este modo. Por otro lado, Takeru había dejado sus estudios de Ingeniería aquel invierno cruel, y decidió seguir sus sueños de convertirse en escritor; tras mucho esfuerzo y noches de estudio logró ponerse al día hasta poder adelantar suficientes materias en la Facultad de Letras. El enorme parecido que tenía con su hermano mayor me hacía sentir aliviada. A veces me escapaba de mi esclavitud y me perdía en mis ratos con el novio de Hikari, tratando se sopesar un vacío al que todavía no me acostumbraba sólo porque él también tenía un hueco hecho por la misma arma.

Quienes se vieron más afectados fuimos Taichi, Tk y yo. Eso no lo podía poner en duda.

—¿Te divierte vernos trabajando en vez de ayudarnos, no?

Me reí y corrí al estante a buscar un delantal también. Hikari me explicó el procedimiento y comencé a enrollar el arroz tan bien como su ansiedad por terminar me lo permitió, ella miraba el reloj inquietada pensando, seguramente, en las horas que faltaban para volver a ver a su hermano.

Algunos días comparaba la forma en la que Hikari y Takeru extrañaban a sus hermanos, recordando que éste último poco podía comunicarse con el suyo… una vez al mes era exagerar, pero era algo parecido. Nunca estaba en casa cuando esto sucedía, y la llamada siempre venía de lugares distintos. Las primeras llamadas venían de Estados Unidos, según lo que Mimi me contaba, pero después comenzaron a ser poco constantes: Rusia, Alemania, Argentina, Canadá, México y otras veces de alguna parte del continente africano. En casa nadie hacía mención de él cuando me encontraba allí, pero estaba segura que cuando las puertas se cerraban a mis espaldas alguna voz susurraba su nombre y todo fluía como si nunca hubiese sucedido aquello.

Ayudé en lo que pude los primeros diez minutos de calma, pero tuve que detenerme cuando la mandamás Tachikawa hizo su aparición.

Había recogido su cabello largo y castaño, y caía a un lado de su hombro. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa de seda con un estampado oriental. Pensaba que se le veía absolutamente genial, a pesar de ser la única no asiática en la vivienda, cuando vestía algo de la cultura japonesa lograba verse realmente hermosa. Mimi me abrazó dándome la bienvenida, e hizo un guiño de asco… pensé que se refería a la comida, me sentí decepcionada por un momento.

—¿Koushiro no ha llegado? —los otros dos negaron pues yo, prácticamente, acababa de llegar—. Bien, es mejor así, luego querrá venir a estropear esto. Hay que terminarlo, meter el pie que hice temprano y arreglar la mesa —ella pasó sus ojos hasta donde yo estaba, bajando la mirada pues sus tacones me ponían unos cuantos centímetros más abajo—. Tú ve a cambiarte, o no, mejor báñate, tienes el cabello hecho un desastre, Sora.

Rodé los ojos y me enjuagué las manos. Corrí a hacerle caso, no quería hacerla enojar.

Tomar un baño era fácil, pero algunas cosas habían cambiado al subir las escaleras. Lo que conocía como el cuarto de Mimi hace tres años ya no estaba, las paredes habían caído para agrandar las adyacentes. Ahora, si bien la relación con mi hermano se había fortalecido, su habitación, ahora al otro lado del corredor, se había unido y la compartían.

Al entrar se veía una sola gran cama, muy al estilo de Mimi. Siempre que entraba allí, mis ojos se rodaban a los ventanales del balcón que daba a la entrada principal… pero nunca había nadie. Algunas veces me quedaba a dormir por caprichos de mi mejor amiga, por eso mi habitación seguía en el mismo lugar de antes… al lado de la de Takeru, también vacía. Esas dos habitaciones, la mía y la del que ya no estaba se encontraban juntas y tal cual las habíamos dejado, como si el tiempo no se hubiera corrido dentro de ellas.

Esa era otra razón para quedarme allí.

Entré a la ducha, procurando ser rápida. Restregué el champú por todo mi cabello y disfruté el aroma que invadía el baño cuando me frotaba la esponja enjabonada que utilizaba para fundirme en mis recuerdos. Un movimiento de la mano contra la pared me hizo recordar que no estaba en mi departamento, donde la llave para cerrar el agua estaba al otro lado.

El edificio de mi madre se vio afectado tras aquella tragedia de los años pasados, y lo poco que pudo salvarse lo recuperamos con mucho esfuerzo, me sentía gratificada al saber que aún conservábamos unas fotos de papá y otros cuadros importantes. Mamá optó por irse a vivir con su prima, la madre adoptiva de Izzy, y juntos reconstruyeron lo que quedaba de su vivienda.

Bajo ningún motivo me permití aceptar la invitación de Taichi, y estanqué en mi cabeza la idea de empezar a ser independiente hasta donde pudiera.

Era un departamento pequeño, pero yo entraba bien, se adaptaba a mis necesidades pues sólo pasaba allí las noches, mientras que algunas, sin querer terminaba aquí con mis amigos, una vez más.

Mimi ya no era mi sombra al momento de vestirme, había aprendido a elegir sin equivocarme, o eso creía. No había ropa de niña, ni de adolescente. Opté por un vestido oscuro, una chaqueta de cuero y unas botas bajas. Me apresuré en bajar las escaleras mientras peinaba mi cabello escaleras abajo, mi hermano iba corriendo escaleras arriba. Lo saludé cuando chocamos las manos.

—¿Te acaban de dar la misión? —bromeé, refiriéndome a una exigencia de Mimi.

Él iba apresurado, quitándose la bata blanca.

—¡Así es! ¡Nos vemos en un rato!

Lo vi correr y adentrarse a una de las habitaciones.

Continué mi camino y me encontré con la acogedora sala de estar, el sillón marrón había desaparecido y se había agradando en uno de un color más claro. En uno de los extremos de la habitación, podía verse el pequeño bar con algunas bebidas tratando de esconderse. Los cuadros de algún pintor famoso y uno hecho por mí el año pasado mientras me aburría pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, los adornos escaseaban, todos se habían desaparecido y el piso de madera oscura brillaba más que las paredes ahora blancas.

Consideré la idea de ayudar a los demás en los asuntos culinarios, pero la necesidad de visitar mi lugar favorito me consumía desde temprano en la noria y el egoísmo por regalarme tranquilidad era más grande que las ganas de subir y bajar escaleras por una hora.

Me encaminé lentamente para que los zapatos no sonaran, detrás de un cuadro pequeño saqué la llave maestra. Mis pies me dejaron frente al espacio que tanto conocía, un lugar congelado y lleno de recuerdos. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con todas las historias viejas esparcidas en el suelo, en las paredes… el aire había perdido su olor pero la temperatura era casi siempre la misma de la última vez, y era otro vistazo al pasado, el invierno y el ventanal me llenaban de lágrimas que no me permitía mostrar en ese momento.

Mis dedos se rodaron por el piano. Aquel viejo taburete seguía en su lugar esperando por otra noche donde me sentara frente a él. El cuadro que había pintado el dueño de la habitación se había movido hasta este lugar donde sólo había pensamientos escondidos, todo el malestar en mí salía cuando me encontraba allí y movía mis dedos sobre el teclado, como una medicina milagrosa.

El tiempo me había hecho refugiarme en él, y el piano blanco era el objeto que se más me lo recordaba. Me prometí conmemorar su desaparición de un modo u otro, pasaba días enteros encerrada en el salón de música buscando la manera de conciliar mi vacío con sus notas y los mismos sonidos que él creaba en aquellos días. Recordaba despertar entre refunfuños y una canción sin letra que flotaba entre la sala y las escaleras, pensaba en su rostro con las canciones que ahora había aprendido a tocar en su piano y en la inmensa intimidad y respeto que le guardaba a este lugar, como el único donde me permitía llorar.

Era como la tumba de una sombra que se había vuelto un muerto-viviente.

Por otro lado, también era la cuna de mis sueños. Tras cada canción que se repetía, una aventura se formaba en mi mente e imaginaba la vida de otra manera, en mi prisión pintada de paraíso.

Me conseguía pensando en el año nuevo perfecto… a veces me lo cuestionaba. ¿Cómo sería mi presente si él jamás se hubiera marchado? ¿Cómo se hubieran visto aquellos fuegos artificiales, el ruido de los mismos en otro lugar que no fuera el balcón solitario del departamento de mi madre? ¿Y el olor tras los colores en el cielo y los gritos de júbilo que expiraban los alegres, aún estaría allí?

Pensé en aquella noche. Sólo había pasado una semana, había conciliado la resignación y el exilio como mi única casa. Mi casa, pensé, sus brazos eran mi casa… pero ya no estaban, no tenía hogar. Me había quedado mirando estrellas mientras mi teléfono se reventaba a llamadas y me felicitaba a mí misma por un año más, esperé lo mejor, sin champaña o regalos, le confesé al viento lo mucho que lo extrañaba y lo arrepentida que me encontraba aún, esperando que el frío me trajera el perdón que tanto necesitaba.

Esa noche me prometí cumplir. Ser tan fuerte como pudiera, escuchar aquella canción todos los días y cosechar paciencia a un lado de mi cama, para que al despertarme entre lágrimas pudiera encontrarla y saber que podría esperarlo un día más, y otro y otro.

La velocidad de los años me sorprendió, pronto había dejado de sollozar.

Sin embargo, en las noches la fragilidad se hacía evidente… me encontraba con los ojos abiertos en un nuevo departamento, con ninguna habitación a mi lado y sin un balcón en el cual soñar. La tristeza me aplacaba en un sueño perdido con él… su voz y una canción que esperaba escuchar en vivo algún día. Ocasionalmente, no dormía pensando en eso.

Se había extraviado… el significado este aniversario ya no existía, mis Diciembre jamás serían los mismos. Quizás él pensaba en mí del modo en que era antes, yo también, no me había regalado tiempo para extrañar a alguien que probablemente ya no conocía, y luego pensaba que quizás él también lo vería igual, pero aquel viajero me había convertido en quién era ahora. Una sombra de la sombra. Ese era mi consuelo y mi excusa. Me estaba muriendo con mi corazón tirado en alguna esquina de la habitación, dividido en pedazos perdidos que nunca serían reemplazados.

Quería quererlo más, pero el sentimiento se había trastornado a una necesidad que me aplastaba el pecho y me daba dolor de estómago.

La luna me regresaba a la realidad y aprobaba mis sentimientos, pero reprochaba mis temores dándome razones para tenerlos, por eso terminaba aquí… para deshacerme de los malos pensamientos y buscar la fortaleza que me faltaba, mirar mi corazón regalado y ponerlo en su lugar, como un amuleto.

No sabía cómo se había dado todo, ahora que estaba tan dentro de mí no podía hacer más que aferrarme a las pequeñas cosas que me hacían recordar lo mucho que lo quería. Sólo por eso no podía mirar a más nadie…

Dejé de mover los dedos cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Esperé que se abriera pues sabía que sólo una persona podía interrumpir una canción.

—¿Ya no cantas? —preguntó, tratando de sonar divertido.

—Hoy no estoy de ánimos —contesté, encogiéndome de hombros—. ¿Ya está todo listo? ¿Necesitan que los ayude en algo?

—De hecho sí, pero no venía a llamarte para que me ayudaras, sólo tenía curiosidad de saber cuál canción tocabas —Takeru rió—. ¿_Luciérnagas_? —atinó a decir, yo moví mi cabeza y asentí—. De todos modos, ¿vienes?

Se detuvo antes de marcharse, sosteniendo la puerta con su pie. Se había cambiado de ropa y había arreglado su cabello con un sombrero gris. Tenía una camiseta blanca, muy informal y una chaqueta marrón.

—Voy en un momento —le respondí con una sonrisa blanca.

Me puse de pie dispuesta a cambiar de lugar. Me costaba dejar el piano una vez me hallaba cómoda, me abracé a mí misma mientras veía la nieve amontonarse del otro lado del ventanal que llegaba hasta el suelo. Dejé una mano encima del frío vidrio y la aparté luego de un rato.

Mi otra mano estaba más tibia, al juntarlas la diferencia se me hizo acogedora… como un recuerdo viejo de nuestras diferencias. ¿Estaría bien pensar en nosotros de ese modo? Me alegré al recordar que al menos yo no había cambiado del todo, que dentro de mí quedaba algo de la auténtica Sora que había soportado tantas cosas, le estaba agradecida por todo su labor pero su perpendicularidad me hacía no quererla devuelta tan pronto.

Despegué mis manos y miré al cielo, pocas estrellas eran las que se veían arriba se confundían con puntos blancos danzantes, las venas me temblaban y la luna buscaba escondite entre las nubes moradas. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, cuantos años de vida me quedaran… de todos modos no sería capaz de querer a alguien más.

Fue entonces cuando tomé la última bocanada de aire y salí de allí.

La ausencia de ruido era una costumbre cuando Taichi no estaba, pero en la preparación de una cena era normal ver a Mimi como una comandante y los demás solíamos quedarnos en una dictadura hasta la noche terminara.

No veía a nadie en la cocina, así que me vi obligada a asumir que ya se encontraban arriba. Efectivamente, estaba vacío, pero había algo extrañamente diferente. Un chirrido distinto provenía del patio trasero y me acerqué a la ventana y moví las persianas pero no alcancé a ver mucho de lo que fuera que ocurriera, todo estaba muy oscuro y no me atreví a abrir la puerta. Un nuevo sonido me asustó, pero comprendí la razón de lo que estaba mal… Momo, el gato de Mimi acababa de entrar y maullaba a mis pies.

—Vale, Momo, ¡qué atrevido! ¡Cómo se te ocurre asustarme así!

Me agaché y le di un par de palmaditas mientras se dedicaba a ronronear alrededor de mi cuerpo mientras estaba en cuclillas.

Por otro lado, me contenté al saber que no tendría que hacer mucho, pues todo estaba casi listo.

No pasó mucho rato cuando un ruido nuevo me tomó por sorpresa, y ahogué un grito que espantó a Momo hasta el otro extremo de la casa. El timbre se escuchó dos veces, al fondo la voz de Hikari anunció la hora alegre: "¡Ha llegado Taichi!".

Corrí hasta la puerta antes que ella. Los tacones bajos de mis botas hicieron música en el piso y al final terminé arrastrándolos, alcancé las llaves a una súper velocidad mientras escuchaba a los demás bajar las escaleras apresurados, uno tras otro.

La emoción por ver a mi mejor amigo me había hecho cambiar la perspectiva de todo y me coloqué la mejor sonrisa que tenía para darle, estaba lista para lanzarme a sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

Él había cambiado mucho, el cabello corto lo hacía ver como todo un adulto de veinticuatro años, pero su actitud se había vuelto más vivaz. No se ataba al trabajo y buscaba más días libres que dinero.

Las llaves chocaban una con la otra mientras mis labios se estiraron más cuando una de ellas encajó. La moví con rapidez, esto les había dado tiempo a todos de acercarse más, pero una manada de emociones me azotó como una ola de agua fría y quedé tensa cuando por fin logré mover la puerta de manera.

Un aire de consolación me tomó por sorpresa y borró mi sonrisa como una cachetada. En el primer segundo me pregunté quién era aquella persona pero me tomó sólo un instante reconocer sus ojos azules… él no sonreía tampoco, se mantenía tieso como una estatua.

Pensé que se trataba de un holograma, la perfección en su rostro se había quedado pegaba en la eternidad y no había manera de equivocarme, el cabello corto me hizo recompensar mis sueños y me di cuenta que los de atrás también se habían quedado en silencio. Yo también me volví un borrón. Mi corazón se disparó como una alarma y en mi mente volaron los recuerdos. Habían pasado casi tres años, la nieve había empezado más temprano este año y los amaneceres se habían confundido con una medicación que acababan de quitarme, la noche acababa de empezar y me sentí renaciendo… pero algo no estaba en su lugar, no era su rostro, no era el mío, quizás se trataba de sus intenciones, porque sus ojos sólo expresaban una neutralidad escalofriante.

Temblé. Esta vez era él, y no otra alucinación nocturna. Me di cuenta que mis falsas ilusiones eran más imperfectas de lo que creía. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Nunca lo había visto más hermoso… yo nunca me había sentido tan indefensa a sus encantos.

Sentí una tranquilidad indescriptible que no se mostró en mi rostro, sólo en mí cabeza… donde acababa de guardar el recuerdo de una sonrisa. Los últimos tres años se desaparecieron en ese momento, el dolor, las noches en el remolino de sábanas y sus palabras en el piso de arriba. En mi mente quedó la promesa, un cambio y los mismos ojos. Una pregunta me atrajo: ¿Era yo la razón para que él estuviera aquí? Porque yo sí había cumplido mi palabra.

**Notas de Autora.**

Bueno, aquí está el primero. La finalidad de este primer capítulo era ponerlos al día con lo que estaba sucediendo y la situación de cada uno de los personajes.

No digo que deba ser completamente estricto leer **Casa Casa Mia** (pues sí, quizás sí sea un tremendo fastidio leer treinta capítulos larguísimos), debido a ello trataré de explicarlo de nuevo con cada capítulo, ya que la forma de pensar de algunos personajes se ha visto levemente trastornada, algunas reapariciones y otras cosas que luego les voy contando.

El nombre "_**Cercasi Amore**__", _significa _Buscando amor_ o _queriendo amor_. La idea básica del fic y el desarrollo del mismo es cómo, en esta oportunidad, Sora y Matt tienen que encontrar lo que se perdió antes de haber comenzado. Si es que de verdad existe en ellos, o simplemente es otra triste pérdida de tiempo. Cabe destacar que ellos no serán los únicos que estén "buscando amor". ¡Eso va después!

En el próximo vamos a seguir viendo cómo termina la situación entre Sora y Yamato, y las condiciones de otros personajes que se me escaparon en esta primera actualización.

Por favor, dejen **REVIEWS**. Este es un proyecto nuevo, así que de verdad quiero saber si les ha gustado y qué podría cambiar durante el proceso. Un beso a todos :)

_Rose._


	2. La Mia Lotta

_Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿aún hay gente que me lee? ¿En serio? Voy con la aclaratoria de siempre: Digimon no me pertenece, y sinceramente, la razón por la que estoy publicando fue porque decidí limpiar un poco mi computadora y me encontré con esto a la mitad. Disfruten, así como yo disfruto este poco tiempo libre que tengo._

**.Cercasi Amore.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.La Mia Lotta.**

_Takeru Takaishi's POV_

No corrí, quizás porque prefería hacer tiempo y dejar que Hikari se abalanzara a los brazos de su hermano antes que yo llegara, así podría disfrutar de su alegría a una distancia prudente.

Me sentía tan dichoso cuando lograba verla feliz, ella se la había pasado canturreando canciones todo el día… canciones de su niñez, estaba seguro que era así, porque su niñez era él. Su hermano era el premio de sus gratos recuerdos.

Mis tenis nuevos salpicaron sobre el suelo limpio, sin prisa bajé los escalones mirando el pasamano despreocupado por lo que podía estar pasando abajo. Se me hacía extraño no haber escuchado ningún alboroto o una bienvenida muy escandalosa, pero mantuve la calma pensando que la puerta ni siquiera estaba abierta, pero antes de tocar el mármol del piso se me vino otra buena razón. Es que aquí todo pasaba al revés en esta casa.

Sin embargo, lo que se abrió ante mí podría fácilmente reinterpretarlo como una alucinación. Mi mente dio una vuelta, una acrobacia y cayó contra el suelo. No iba mal ni estaba bien. Tuve que acercarme más para saber que mis ojos no me engañaban, les di la espalda a los demás a unos cuantos pasos por delante. Se veía ridículamente real. Me sentía más cerca de él que de los demás, que aún dudaban venirse también.

El rostro de mi hermano se veía tan tieso que era complicado tener una mínima idea de lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, incluso para mí. Sus ojos estaban intactos encima de Sora, quien parecía ser la que había abierto la puerta… ella estaba muy tranquila, aunque también se veía impresionada, seguramente sí, yo no dudaba que su reacción iba a ser drástica si llegaba a verlo un día, pero Sora había madurado lo suficiente para no desmayarse o salir corriendo como antes, de todos modos su mente se veía casi tan nublada con la mía y era posible cualquier cosa.

Había visto a Yamato el primer verano del año siguiente al que se fue. Fue un viaje rápido, pues él también debía marcharse de Zaragoza al siguiente día, pasamos un medio día juntos. Tan bueno y tan rápido. No obstante, los cambios que había visto no se acercaban al muchacho que hoy estaba allí… no era como si él se le lanzara al mundo, su cara era de decepción, mas bien, como si el mundo acabara de tirarse sobre él.

Todo se caía, y yo también sentía esa presión.

Una ráfaga de viento se asomó por nuestra puerta y movió sus ojos hasta donde yo estaba. Me había encontrado mirándolo todavía, mientras sacaba todas esas conclusiones. Sentía que tenía muchas razones para alegrarme, el hecho de que estuviera aquí era como una bendición, era mi hermano y mi sangre ¿cómo no emocionarme? Parecía una navidad adelantada, pero por supuesto que también era una señal de que había logrado cumplir su cometido en el exterior, y ese fue otro motivo de alegría.

Aprobé su petición silenciosa con la mirada y una sonrisa que no sentí sobre mí. Mi hermano me devolvió la sonrisa, entonces un gritó explotó en el aire y se fundió en aquella ráfaga que acaba de venirse encima mío.

—¿¡Yamato!?

La voz resonó dentro de la casa e hizo que mi novia se acercara a pasos acelerados para ver mejor, se detuvo hasta donde me encontraba y vio como su hermano se apresuraba con los puños apretados, ella se llevó las manos a la boca y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tratando de asimilar lo que veía. Nadie dijo nada, mi mirada iba de uno a otro, había fuego y Sora estaba en medio de todo aquel caos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —exclamó el de cabellos oscuros, pero mi hermano no respondió.

De hecho, él ni siquiera se había volteado a encararlo. Su vista se mantenía intacta en la pelirroja que me daba la espalda, estaba tan confundida como nosotros tras ella.

Mi cuñado fue el del primer golpe. Inesperado y por la espalda. Me cuestioné por un momento por qué lo hacía, me sorprendió ver cómo le había golpeado en el rostro por segunda vez y él no se defendía más que esquivarlo. Sora estaba parada, sin mirarlos, y entonces tras un manotón de Koushiro comprendí que teníamos que detenerlo sin importar qué.

Me cuidé de no mover a Sora, de su lugar, cuando Mimi y Hikari se le unieron para mirar como Izzy y lo luchábamos para contener la furia de Taichi. Continuaba vociferando unas barbaridades más que Matt no se molestaba en responder, lo miraba sin rencor y se guardaba las ganas de regresarle el golpe… o a lo mejor ni tenía ganas, en su cara se veía una serenidad tremenda, era tanta que asustaba.

—¿Por qué no hablas, ah? —le retó Taichi, yo lo tomaba por la izquierda y Koushiro por la derecha—. ¿O es que acaso después de tanto inglés ya se te olvidó hablar japonés?

—Taichi, cálmate, por favor —decía Kou, sin soltarlo—. No es como deben solucionarse las cosas.

—¡Ya suéltenme los dos! —dijo—. Sólo quería darle su merecido a Yamato.

Tai se movió un poco y nos obligó a soltarlo, justo en ese momento noté que mi hermano estaba sangrando por la boca, era sólo un poco, pero estaba limpiándose con sus propias ropas. Rodé la vista después de sus mangas manchadas y miré sus pies, abajo… me di cuenta que no había maletas en ningún lado, y comencé a hacerme la misma pregunta que Taichi ya había hecho.

¿Qué hacía aquí? Bien pudo haberme avisado para evitar problemas de este tamaño, pero todo se veía extremadamente calculado y su serenidad me hacía comprender que no tenía de qué preocuparme al menos en ese momento.

Mi novia no había tenido siquiera el valor para acercarse pero se veía inquieta mientras abrazaba a Sora, no sabía quién apoyaba a quién y quién se apoyaba sobre quién, pero sabía que ambas estaban anonadadas por la escena que acababa de pasar.

—¿No piensas responder, Yamato? —volvió a preguntar, acercándose a él con otro tono de voz más calmado, pero sus puños apretados seguían en el mismo lugar, visibles y tensados.

Su cabeza se desvió hasta Sora, quién lo miraba pidiendo piedad. El contacto visual duró menos de lo esperado y hasta a mí me dolió. Logré identificar una pizca de aquel sentimiento abrasador que la entumecía de pies a cabeza, las miradas se rompían como el hielo estrellándose contra el suelo y temí por cualquier palabra que dijera cuando movió su boca.

—¿Ella está contigo? —inquirió mi hermano.

—¿Qué? —mi reacción fue similar pero no dije nada, aunque sabía que Yamato acababa de hacer la pregunta más ridícula en la faz de la tierra.

Y aún así tuvo los cojones de repetirla:

—Estás saliendo con ella, ¿no es así? ¿No era eso lo que siempre quisiste?

Lo siguiente nadie lo hubiera esperado. Caminó unos cuantos pasos más hasta que sus cuerpos se encontraron suficientemente cercanos. Ardía en llamas por dentro pero nada podía detener aquello, entonces una mano se alzó en el aire para estrellarse en el rostro de Yamato. Sora lo había cacheteado con todas sus fuerzas en un estruendoso golpe que le había volteado la cara a mi hermano hacia el otro lado, mantuvo su cara de lado y ella se conservó tan fuerte como la situación se lo permitió.

Los últimos años me había permitido conocer a Sora un poco más, pasábamos largos ratos hablando de nosotros cumpliendo nuestras promesas en silencio. Sabía cómo se sentía ella, sabía perfectamente que estaba muriendo por dentro, atisbaba que el reencuentro sería el día más especial de su vida. Esto no era lo que estábamos esperando.

Ella bajó el rostro y todos nos quedamos atónitos.

—Insúltame a gritos si te da la gana, pero no vuelvas a acusar a Taichi de algo así —en su voz podía notarse que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmoronarse frente a nosotros, pero el rostro de Yamato parecía esperar algo para hacer responderle… se veía tan inhumano—. A diferencia de ti, nosotros no jugamos sucio.

Su rostro se mantuvo paralizado, sus ojos no se molestaron en moverse a verla siquiera y eso hasta a mí me hizo sentir decepción. Yamato se limitó a cerrar los ojos con tanta insistencia que podía desgarrarse los párpados. El aire dolía y quemaba al mismo tiempo. Algo en su garganta temblaba, pero no tenía nada que decir, por otro lado, me alegró verlo tragándose todas las palabras que pudo haber tenido en su boca en ese momento porque seguro no eran mejores que las anteriores.

—Fue suficiente.

Lo sentí como un _flashback_ en una noche fría, las marchas de zapato que los llevaron hasta un solo lugar y la tormenta que nos estancó lejos de lo que parecían ser una Takenouchi y un Ishida. Sora volteó y le pidió perdón a Tai con la mirada, lenta y baja, sin brillo ni nada que envidiar. Pasó a mirarnos a Koushiro y a mí con los mismos ojos. Impávida… ella tan herida, aullándole a la luna… lejana de ella misma. Ellos dos eran unos lobos solitarios y tan ensimismados en sus cometidos que perdían los sentimientos del otro en la nieve, derramando lágrimas como sangre en la piel desteñida.

Ella se volteó decidida y caminó hacia la calle sin querer ser llamada por ninguno.

No era la primera vez que se iba entre la nieve, recordaba que con frecuencia lo prefería de ese modo. Esta vez respeté su huída, pues no parecía un escape de cobarde… simplemente le estaba dando a Yamato donde más le dolía. Todos lo sabíamos, por eso nadie dijo nada.

Koushiro dejó todo y corrió hasta la calle tras ella. Mi novia abandonó a la castaña en el pórtico, y ahora corría a los brazos de su hermano con una cara de reprobación. Estaba tan enojada que su pálida piel se había enrojecido de coraje, él la calmó con unas palabras mientras acariciaba su cabello como de costumbre, pero los ánimos de Hikari no parecían apaciguarse.

Mimi lo enfrentó de otro modo mientras yo me acercaba a mi hermano con otro millón de preguntas. Antes de llegar hasta él, Mimi se había apresurado a tomarlo de un brazo y jalarlo de sus ropajes para que reaccionara, como una manera bonita de cachetearlo, entonces ella dijo:

—Sabes que la cagaste, no te hagas el inocente sólo porque te golpearon, Matt.

Él no la miró, tampoco a mí. ¿Era vergüenza, acaso?

—Sé lo que hice, Mimi —le respondió tácito. Se estaba tragando todo, eso no lo había cambiado desde la última vez que lo había visto—. Gracias.

—¿Por qué me agradeces?

—Por nada —misterioso como siempre—. No, por todo —reiteró.

Él mantenía el sentimiento de represión, con el peso de un recuerdo y la cachetada sobre él. Parecía que la casa trajera al viejo Matt, ese que era misterioso y aparentemente altanero y grosero, me aliviaba poder recordar un poco de quién era, sin embargo, tras todo lo que había pasado no podía evitar pensar que había perdido algo en uno de sus múltiples viajes… y quizás Sora se vería obligada a botar la otra mitad de lo que ya no estaba. Era triste.

En ese instante los pies de Koushiro se sumaron hasta donde estábamos en un trote suave. Se quedó quieto al estar en el medio, y entonces respondió antes que cualquier preguntara.

—Tomó un taxi —era eso, parecía que había más pero no había querido decir nada en frente de Yamato, o de alguno de nosotros—. Estoy seguro que fue a casa.

—Yo también —aseguré, ella estaría bien. No tenía otro lugar a donde ir que yo conociera más que su propia casa, aunque seguramente no estaría allí—. Mejor entremos a casa, la nieve ya se está volviendo un fastidio.

—No lo creo —se adelantó Taichi.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Tai? —inquirió su hermana. Hikari había dejado su mano en el pecho de su hermano, deteniéndolo débilmente y sin éxito.

—Yamato y yo tenemos que hablar de un asunto importante, ¿no es así, _amigo_?

Reconocí un extraño punto de voz en la última palabra. Ellos eran un caso aparte. No dudaba de lo que decía Taichi, pues sí era bastante cierto que podían tener algo de qué hablar lejos de el problema que acababa de ocurrir… pero la curiosidad me daba ganas de insistirles porque a mí también me importaba cualquier decisión que mi hermano tomara, porque sabía que lo más probable era que incluyera a Sora en ella.

El susodicho levantó su cabeza, por fin, y apretó la mandíbula sin decir una palabra. Taichi se dirigió al portón y abrió la puerta de su auto, mientras el de cabellos rubios le seguía detrás.

—Volveré en un rato, Kari —anunció—. No te preocupes.

Ella asintió con un movimiento en la cabeza y el ceño fruncido. La preocupación la tumbaba a tal punto que ni siquiera pudo voltearse a despedirse viéndole la cara. Taichi se montó en el auto y encendió el motor, en menos de tres segundos ya se habían marchado y no se veía ni una pizca del recuerdo de aquel buen carro. Sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza: _Volveré,_ claro que volvería… ¿pero y qué con Yamato?

La voz de mi novia era tenue pero aún así la oí.

—No otra vez, por favor…

La abracé por detrás y besé su cuello mientras el cuerpo se nos enfriaba afuera. Era tan duro tener que empapar una buena noche con un mal inicio de algo que ya se veía venir pero no del modo de ocurrió.

Le apostaba a otra cena, pero ya no había tiempo para eso. Hasta a mí se me había borrado el apetito.

—Tranquila, amor —dije—. Todo saldrá bien.

Ella movió su cabeza, pero no su cuerpo. La frialdad de sus acciones se debía a un mal recuerdo, como cada cosa que no le gustaba. La nada, el vacío y la desesperación de no poder solucionar algo por ella misma. Para Hikari los temas que tuvieran que ver con su hermano eran más que delicados, por eso nunca le pedí que lo echara de lado… sabía que lo mejor era tratar de buscarle un buen desenlace.

El ambiente se había bañado de flores para recibir al dueño de la casa donde vivíamos, pero él ya había decidido echarse hacia otro lado dejándonos un mal sabor en la boca y el olor a miseria en los pasillos. Mimi era una experta en cuanto a fiestas, ya lo habíamos comprobado antes, pero ahora nadie podría evitarlo, no podíamos darle la vuelta y revivir el espíritu fiestero de hace unos minutos.

Todos se ocuparon en arreglar la casa, a excepción de Hikari, quien había ocultado su rostro luego de haber cerrado la puerta cuando nuestros hermanos se marcharon.

Estaba ansioso por terminar, me apresuré en dejar todo en su lugar y así poder ahorrarme un tiempo, pero Koushiro me detuvo diciendo que se haría cargo del resto. Le agradecí y me dirigí hasta la puerta de mi Hikari. Toqué la puerta un par de veces, ella no respondió. La llamé por su nombre y toqué de nuevo.

La puerta se abrió muy lentamente, ella no había dicho ni una palabra.

—Ven acá —la abracé con fuerza y ella me respondió el gesto hundiéndose en mi pecho, como si quiera borrarse en él—. ¿Estás bien?

Respondió con un débil "ajá" que se quebrantó al final.

Kari quería llorar.

—¿Es que acaso nunca tendremos una Navidad tranquila? —espetó con un sentimiento combinado, la ira y la tristeza se funcionaron en sus palabras y me destrozaron por dentro porque yo no creía lo mismo.

—Es por él, ¿no? —estaba casi seguro.

—¿Por quién?

—Yamato.

—Ah —ella se detuvo y no dijo nada en seguida, pensó un poco sus palabras—. No es eso, Tk.

—¿…entonces?

Ella se despegó de mí y secó las fugaces lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos. Se abrazó a sí misma y suspiró pesadamente. Sentía vergüenza por pensar en lo que fuera que pensara, y eso siguió alimentando mi curiosidad mientras aún permanecía callada, entonces por fin, cuando decidió hablar, no fue capaz de mirarme el rostro.

—Es que… todo este tiempo pensé que la causa del drama en esta casa era Sora, no quiero echarle la culpa, ella es mi amiga y ella también tiene derecho a venir aquí —aclaró, por fin mirándome, pero entonces volvió a clavar sus ojos en el suelo—, pero así lo pensé… es sólo que… Takeru… —comenzó a enredarse— parece que es Yamato quien trae la mala suerte.

Eso me dolió poco.

—¿No te gustó que viniera?

Hikari negó.

—Todo se complicará.

—Lo sé —admití, me acerqué a ella y la abracé de nuevo. No me gustaba verla en esa posición de angustia, alejándome de su propia desesperación como si no fuera algo que pudiéramos compartir—, pero creo que las cosas van a mejorar, no estoy completamente seguro Kari, pero sé que muchas cosas van a cambiar a partir de hoy —besé su cabeza y ella enredó sus brazos en mi cintura—. Te prometo que está Navidad será… diferente.

Ella soltó un suspiro fuerte y no dijo nada. Disfrutaba cada momento que tenía a solas con ella, incluso si era así de tétrico, la satisfacción de poder reconfortarla me hacía sentir bien. Disfrutaba inhalar el aire que ella exhalaba, sentir como sus pulmones se volvían míos y los corazones se fundían en el mismo lugar, tocándose y amándose… el olor, el sabor, todo eso me gustaba. De mi mente se borró el incidente en el frente de la casa y lo que fuera que estuviera pensando antes, sólo quería tenerla allí y utilizar mi memoria como una cámara para recordar cada momento juntos como si fuera el primero.

Cada día era igual de importante porque ella me regalaba todo el amor que tenía, sin excusas o faltas, sabía que si yo llegaba a tener una batalla interna como esta, sería ella quien me consolara.

Todo valía la pena… con o sin nieve, de todos modos estaba la excusa que tenía frío, y aunque no lo tuviera, de todos modo podía abrazarla cuando se me antojara.

—Hikari… —ella movió un poco su cabeza para mirarme hacia arriba—. ¿Crees en la suerte?

—A veces.

—¿Como cuándo?

—Ahora… por ejemplo —una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro y me la dedicó junto con una mirada gentil—. Soy una persona con suerte, por tenerte a ti para refugiarme siempre que estoy preocupada… sabes cómo hacerme recobrar la esperanza.

Sonreí también. Ella también sabía cómo hacerme sentir como un bobo adolescente, otra vez.

—¿Y tú Takeru? ¿Crees en la suerte?

Me reí un poco. Era una pregunta que yo también me hacía a veces, pero que parecía haber hallado la respuesta correcta justamente hoy. Sostuve su mandíbula con mis manos y la miré a los ojos, tan tiernos como el más espeso y dulce chocolate, en el frío de la habitación parecían calentarme y derretirse sobre mí.

—No estoy seguro… pero en caso de que exista, tú eres mi suerte.

Su boca se estiró hasta formar una curva perfecta, con mis dedos toqué la suavidad de sus labios rosados. Tan delicados y blandos. Dejé que ella se acercará y me besó con cariño para retirarse y contagiarme aquella sonrisa. No podía hacer nada, me gustaba besarla. Me gustaba a sensación, la montaña rusa, las curvas y las mariposas que no podían dejarme nunca… siempre estaban, como si aún fuera el primer día, como cada primer beso, como cada último.

A pesar de los años anteriores, Hikari y yo aún disfrutábamos las pequeñas cosas de la vida… por eso sabía que ella era mía y que yo le pertenecía. Y quería que fuera así por siempre.

.

.

_Taichi Yagami's POV_

Detuve el auto con el pie izquierdo, puse el freno de mano y apagué el motor. El silencio dentro del auto perduró hasta tal punto que mis oídos zumbaron creyendo escuchar sonidos. El que iba en el asiento del pasajero incluso parecía muerto, miraba hacía el frente y poco era el aire que respiraba. Decidí no quedarme allí y abrí los seguros para poder salir estrellando la puerta del carro.

La plaza estaba vacía, la fuente iluminaba con distintos colores y la nieve seguía cayendo, podría asegurar que esa era la razón para que estuviera tan sola. Sacudí una de las bancas y me senté, con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, sin mirar el carro donde estaba mi mejor amigo.

_Mejor amigo._

Esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza y bufé rodando los ojos.

¿En serio seguía siendo mi amigo? Los recuerdos con Yamato se limitaban a un par de video llamadas que no duraban más de diez minutos. Todo me parecía estúpidamente ridículo.

Quizás estaba siendo un niño por enojarme, y a lo mejor su inesperada visita era una, pero dentro de mí había otra. Fácil y difícil al mismo tiempo.

Miré mis manos y las cerré en puños. Lo había golpeado hasta sacarle sangre pero no había devuelto ni un pequeño golpe. Los golpes no tenían que ver conmigo, y tampoco tenían que ver con que se olvidara de una amistad que parecía ser duradera. Mi razón era el corazón roto que se me había impedido reparar, pero que debía soportar ver cómo se pudría día tras día.

Aquellos golpes eran los que ella había llevado y que no podía dárselos por ella misma — o eso creía —, pero que, sin embargo, no significaban nada al lado del sufrimiento de los tres años de suplicio, no valían las lágrimas, no valían las noches en vela… no eran nada comparado con los tres años.

Había perdido el contacto de aquel sentimiento duro durante los pasados meses. La lejanía me hizo crecer a mi propio ritmo y entonces, por un poco más de dos años, me había compadecido de su sufrimiento, dejándola por fin que lo manejara sola.

La conocía muy bien, sabía que Sora hacía estupideces, sabía que pensaba demasiado las cosas y la quería tanto que era difícil no pensar en ella… pero duramente admitía que había cambiado. Sora había madurado y había estancado su dolor en una burbuja hecha de caras duras y vagas sonrisas que se asomaban un día sí y otros no. La depresión se había transformado en un aprendizaje y en una estela que la guiaba al lugar perfecto para esperar. Ella estaba siendo tan fuerte como podía, y había logrado salir adelante en su seguridad mental, impidiéndole la entrada a cualquier otro que quisiera saber cómo reanimarla… yo estaba en esa lista negra.

Pero él había cambiado. La decepción también lo turbaba, podía verlo en sus ojos… la depresión y el hecho de enfrentarse a los fantasmas lo aturdía hasta dejarlo sin opción. Por eso no tenía que decirle por qué lo estaba golpeado y por qué era un cretino… él ya lo sabía, conocía sus errores tan bien como yo, y quizás, lejos de Japón también tenía otra razón para recibir mis puños.

Escuché cuando la puerta se cerró, pero no miré si venía caminando, mi mirada seguía intacta justo al frente, los brazos ya no estaban cruzados pero las piernas sí. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca sentí como el ambiente se tensaba, las mandíbulas se apretaban y mis pensamientos se detenían.

Sentía como si él fuera capaz de escuchar lo que había pensado antes.

Sus zapatos movieron los pedazos de hielo que caían del cielo sin importarle ensuciarse. Arrastró su mirada perdida y se halló mirando el mismo punto que yo, pero sin sentarse en mi lugar. Entonces dejé salir mi voz:

—¿Por qué Japón?

Él pareció lento al responder, su voz salió ronca y tenue.

—¿Por qué _no_ Japón?

Me reí, traté de guardarme la carcajada y sólo sonreí. Era gracioso verlo como seguía siendo un chulo creído. El tiempo no lo había cambiado tanto, y esa era una buena señal, pero seguíamos teniendo un asunto pendiente.

Era cierto, Yamato tenía derecho a venir cuantas veces quisiera. Él era japonés, su padre y su hermano vivían aquí, podía venir a visitarlos… pero una razón más le aconsejaba a mi boca quedarse cerrada, y era que quizás, esta era otra de sus múltiples paradas en su tour por el mundo. Lo pensé nuevamente. Si ésta era otra de sus cortas locaciones semanales entonces debía darme permiso a golpearlo una vez más. Apreté mis puños visibles y suspiré cansado de sólo imaginarlo… ¿era él capaz de decepcionarnos de nuevo? Esperaba que no.

Finalmente me di la labor de mirarlo. No me había dado la oportunidad de observarlo bien antes, pero sí… quizás podría haberme confundido si lo viera en otro lado, no lo habría reconocido. Oscuro y frío. Paradójico como lo recordaba, a lo mejor más que antes.

Sus acciones y su cabeza eran un manojo de contradicciones.

Era buena persona, de eso estaba seguro, por más que las demás acciones me dieran a entender que era un impulsivo sin motivos, Yamato siempre encontraba la manera de justificarlos para sí mismo, y así sentirse bien con su vida. Era algo que sólo lo hablaba consigo mismo, por eso era difícil conseguir una respuesta concisa por parte suya… pero no imposible.

Me obligué a distraerme y dejé la mirada en el piso otra vez.

—¿Has terminado?

Él pareció entenderme.

—Casi.

—¿Entonces? —no hubo respuesta inmediata, su mirada se movió del invisible punto y se dirigió hasta donde estaba yo.

Sus manos limpiaron el asiento adyacente y se dejó caer, puso sus brazos en las rodillas y no se permitió ver. En ese momento supe que no me había entendido, no sabía qué había preguntado pero me interesaba más saber lo que su respuesta llevaba detrás. A lo mejor Yamato se había venido sin un plan b, o a lo mejor no esperaba necesitar ayuda.

Por fin levantó su cabeza y miró cada copo caer sobre su cara. El frío no le perturbaba, parecía curarlo y darle valor para hablar.

—No lo sé.

Lamentablemente, mirar algo no siempre traía las respuestas correctas.

—No lo sé —repitió con un tono de malestar—. Estoy luchando mi propia pelea, por eso no he terminado.

Miré hacia arriba pocos segundos y no le encontré lo maravilloso a tener nieve en la cara, no encontré el mismo camino que él y por eso hablar en clave no nos salía bien.

Me sentí en otra de esas consultas a las que debía asistir, horas en el mismo sillón hablando y llorando como un niño desamparado hablando de mis problemas substanciales… y ahora aquí, tratando de cambiar papeles, recordando que su mentalidad era más complicada que la mía, y por eso no nos entendíamos.

—¿Te irás pronto? —pregunté, no le di tiempo de responder cuando hice otra pregunta—. ¿Es otro de tus viajes para la investigación?

—No lo sé —otra vez esa respuesta. Hizo una pausa, supuse que respondía a mi primera pregunta—. Tampoco lo sé, quizás sea más bien… una investigación personal, nada del trabajo.

—Creo que entiendo —respondí.

Había algo que faltaba. Antes no estaba seguro de poder seguir confiando en él, por esto del abandono y lo que parecían ser promesas mal hechas, pero algo en su voz me decía que aún tenía derecho a pasarme de la línea y ser aún más directo. En todo caso, él igual me lo había preguntado… la había mencionado, no explícitamente.

—¿Se trata de Sora, no es así?

Algo en él reaccionó y se echó hacia un lado, un poco más lejos.

—No puedo creer que dijeras eso cuando ella estaba allí —mi voz se endureció. No parecía un regaño exactamente, era más bien como una confesión de decepción—. Ella… ella no se lo merece, Yamato.

Movió su cabeza al frente, recobrando su postura madura y firme. Pareció pensarlo mucho… quizás demasiado. ¿No era obvio?

—Yamato, ella ha pasado un mal rato, todo este tiempo en que te ausentaste Sora no estuvo bien. ¿No la viste? Ella no está bien, Sora ha cambiado —apunté con firmeza, recordando todos esos momentos duros en los que no pude estar con ella, era el impedimento más grande que una vez me hubieran puesto… a veces pensaba que era mejor volver a repetir mi estadía en la clínica que verla de ese modo. Esa Sora que Yamato no vio y que aún no había terminado de ver—. Ella trató de sobreponerse al hecho de que ya no te vería más, se encerró en su mundo y se condenó a sí misma.

Recordaba todos esos días, se hacían las tres de la madrugada y aún escuchaba la música en el piso de abajo cuando dejaba la puerta abierta. No me molestaba, en ocasiones ayudaba a dormir y descansar, otras veces la música contenía tantas emociones y tragedias que se volvía una pesadilla y tenía que permanecer con los ojos en el techo. Eso fue lo más cercano que ella me dejó estar a su sentencia. El sufrimiento me cambió para ser reemplazado por un lugar y una ausencia como una barrera de vidrio que le impedía ser mi buena amiga, esa que lloraba en mis hombros y que me suplicaba con la mirada que la escuchara.

Esa no era ella. Ahora se limitaba a limpiarse las lágrimas en mí sin explicar nada. Le urgían los abrazos, eso era lo único que buscaba en mí. Me había resignado a darle palabras de aliento, ella no lo captaba de ese modo, al menos al principio fue así.

Durante el primer año se refugió en las palabras de otro que compartía el mismo dolor, se había aferrado a la presencia de Takeru como si fuera su ángel de la guarda y los demás éramos un segundo plano, el fondo de la pared. No quería llamarle celos, prefería identificarlo como un agradecimiento… porque al menos aún había alguien que podía contenerla en sus primeros pasos de superación.

Esa seguía pareciéndome una palabra fuerte, pues realmente Sora parecía no eliminarlo. Eso sólo demostraba lo importante que era él para ella.

—Ella se iba, pero volvía… lo único que hacía allí era ser acuchillada por los recuerdos, Matt… sus recuerdos juntos… y a pesar de todo, seguían doliendo —lo único que se venía a mi mente era su rostro decaído en aquellos días, me llenaba de tristeza recordarla tan ida de este mundo, mientras ella se iba de sus pensamientos—. Te necesitaba como a nadie, te sigue necesitando.

Aquello que Sora vivió parecía más bien una preparación mental, y no un progreso como tal. Ella crecía más dentro que afuera, por eso se contenía… tenía miedo del mundo real, un mundo donde, después del segundo año, parecía quedarse sin amor.

—Debes tomar una decisión, y esta vez debes tomarla a ella en cuenta —sonó más como una petición, como si se lo rogara—. Sora te ha tenido en mente todo el tiempo…

Él pareció entenderlo, tenía que darse la tarea de imaginarla en esa situación para poder comprenderlo. Se acomodó otra vez, me miró fugazmente y luego volvió al frente.

—¿Aún te gusta ella? —inquirió.

Me agarró fuera de base. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Cómo era capaz de pensar en eso cuando acababa de decirle que, prácticamente, bajo ningún motivo, ella se fijaría en otro?

—¿Vuelves a lo mismo?

—Ninguno me respondió —excusó.

¿Si me gustaba? Sora era mi tesoro, confiaba en ella más que en cualquier otra persona. Me gustaba como un recuerdo nada más. Así como ella logró encadenarse al sentimiento de esperar a alguien invisible, yo comprendí que mi lugar ya no era su corazón. Esa misma capa de protección que no me permitía acercarme era un aviso de peligro al que le tenía miedo… era complicado. La quería, eso sí. La adoraba y la admiraba como a nadie por su fuerza de voluntad. La amaba… a lo mejor como un sueño, pero no significaba nada.

Lo nuestro era un recuerdo de hace cinco años… una aventura de adolescentes y un juego de peones. Nosotros no teníamos un futuro, ni cercano ni lejano.

Era una pregunta extraña, una situación que se podía volver incómoda con rapidez… pero después de tanto tiempo en ese estado de _hiatus_ parecía ser fácil de responder con una sola palabra.

—No —dije—. No tengo intensiones de conseguir algo con una muñeca rota que no puedo arreglar —expliqué—, algo que sólo puedes reparar tú —me volteé a un lado, hacia donde él se encontraba y dejé mi mano sobre su hombro obligándole a mirarme. Los ojos parecían perderse en el tiempo y en la terrible nieve que le había caído en el cabello—. ¿Vas a perderla? ¿Eso quieres? ¿A eso viniste? ¿A resignarte?

Se le veía tan cansado y perdido. Desde afuera se le veía en una tormenta interna, en un apogeo entre un sí y un no. Posibilidades y acciones que causaban dolores de cabeza. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, lo siguiente fue una sonrisa que me desilusionó… estaba cargada de lástima y de otros sentimientos ajenos a una alegría. Se veía tan falso.

—Esperaba que dijeras que sí —está vez se rió. Una carcajada poco ruidosa—, habría sido lo correcto —otro suspiró. ¿Se estaba resignando en serio? Entonces bajó la cabeza y las sonrisas desaparecieron, en ese momento me di cuenta lo herido que estaba—. No sé lo que quiero…

—Estas no son decisiones que debas tomar solo, Matt —le recordé—. Lamentablemente ya no estás en Europa, estás en Asia, en Japón, en Odaiba… no se trata de ti nada más.

Me puse de pie y sacudí mis ropas y el cabello. Dirigí mis pies a paso lento hacia el auto mientras Yamato se aferraba al banco sobre el cual se había sentado. Sus manos seguían jugando una con la otra protegiéndose entre ellas. Él aún lleno de nieve, sin importarle el frío siquiera un poco. El viento no soplaba siquiera y sus pasos no se oían siguiendo los míos. Volteé y lo encontré sentado aún…

…Yamato se estaba resignando…

Silbé y él volteó instantáneamente. Le aprobé la mirada y sonreí.

—Vamos —dije—, te llevaré a un lugar.

Se puso de pie y se peinó con los dedos. Eso fue suficiente para él, al menos le quitaría la idea de querer estar frío, y también era suficiente para mí… seguí caminando, sabiendo que iba a mis espaldas, pensando que quizás aquel lugar le traería la esperanza que empezaba a enfriarse con la nieve.

.

.

_Sora Takenouchi POV._

Tal cual cualquier otro día, había llegado a casa a sentarme frente a la ventana. Dejaba mi palma pegada al vidrio sólo para volver a sentirme cómoda, pero nada me enfriaba por dentro. La ira, la decepción, la confusión… todo era tan cálido e incómodo. Me dolía la cabeza y no conseguía sentirme cómoda en mi propia piel. Hoy la ventana se veía más opaca que nunca. La nieve acumulada en la esquina se sentía como el peso de la conciencia como un mar de esperanzas blancas… y el resto era algo que no podía ver.

Me sentía mal por sentirme _bien_. O mejor dicho, me sentía mal porque sentir que estaba _bien, _era incorrecto… porque sabía que yo estaba mal.

En mi cabeza no funcionaba así. Estaba atrapada, con nieve en el piso, entre cuatro paredes opacas. Cualquier otro día, esa hubiese sido mi habitación ideal para meditar —pero no hoy.

Dejé mis manos sostener el marco plateado sobre la mesa de noche. Buscaba mi Norte en el rostro del hombre en la fotografía. Verlo siempre me traía un poco de fortaleza para hacerle un huequito al empapado vidrio, y poder ver más allá de él, de vez en cuando. La sonrisa de papá hacía milagros en cualquiera, pero en mí había dejado de funcionar esa noche.

Y no sabía por qué.

Dejé mi cuerpo caer sobre el edredón y estiré mis brazos hacia los lados. La foto quedó sobre la otra almohada y cerré los ojos. Solté una bufada de aire. El frío me abrazó y entonces empecé a llorar. Lloré como una niña… me sentí abatida y sola. Me sentía dividida. No sabía qué quería hacer, no me sentía bien pensando en lo que pensaba, pero tampoco dejaba de pensarlo.

Sólo quería dejar de pensar en eso.

Que se alejara… que se muriera. Ese sentimiento tenía que salir de mi pecho, y llorarlo era la única manera de secarme, otra vez. Dolía verlo de esa manera, pero las barreras eran más fáciles de atravesar, y las balas molestaban menos cuando no había agua en los ojos.

Mi ángel tocó la puerta de mi habitación y pasó sin yo haberle respondido. Allí me encontró, destrozada, con la cara hinchada y los sentimientos regados por toda la cara. Él también había pasado por esa etapa de comprensión, de algún modo, aprendió a despedirse de mis sonrisas y a recibirlas cuando pudiera verlas. Todos íbamos contra la corriente. Nada estaba bien, y apenas empezaba a darme cuenta.

No buscó abrazarme. Sin embargo, esta vez mis brazos la buscaron y la rodearon. No era cosa de calor o frío. Era cosa de sentirme apoyada por algo de la realidad, no por un recuerdo que acababa de ver frente a mí y lo había abofeteado. Todo era una mentira. No existía. Quién era yo, ahora, no era nadie.

Allí me quedé sola en mi departamento, tirada en la cama con los zapatos puestos. Cuando creí sentirme suficientemente mejor me puse de pie. El dolor de cabeza había empeorado y palpitaba detrás de mi oreja. Tomaba bocanadas de aire mientras buscaba algún fármaco en el cajón que aliviara el dolor. Fue entonces cuando decidí que tomar algo frío no aliviaría el malestar, por eso me preparé un té caliente y me senté en el piso. Al lado del sofá.

Justo al terminarlo, el timbre de la puerta principal se escuchó. Era temprano, pero era extraño que alguien viniera a visitarme… no solían hacerlo, y menos con una posible tormenta pisando talones.

—¡Enseguida voy! —contesté cuando escuché el timbre por segunda vez.

Fui corriendo al baño y me examiné el rostro. Algo cansada y con el maquillaje un poco corrido, podría decir que estaba durmiendo y parecería real. Caminé con calma hacía la puerta y descubrí a un Taichi con media sonrisa.

Le sonreí por un momento y luego… nada. Sólo volví a ser yo.

—¿Por qué no estás en casa? —inquirí.

De cierto modo, me sentía algo culpable. Pensaba que quizás era culpa mía que hubiese venido, pues yo había preferido desaparecer después de todo aquel caos. Taichi solía preocuparse demasiado por mí, cuando ya estaba perdida y él lo sabía.

—Tenía que atender algo antes, estaba cerca y decidimos pasar por aquí.

Mis cejas se tocaron.

—¿Decidimos? —le pregunté, confundida.

—Sí, espero que no te moleste haberlo invitado —en ese momento, su mano se movió hacia un lado y entonces él también se movió lo suficiente para poderlo ver desde adentro. Se me erizó la piel y el calor regresó a mí. El malestar volvió y me quedé en blanco. Yamato estaba frente a mi puerta—. ¿Podemos pasar?

En ese momento no supe qué responder. Taichi sonreía mientras me pedía disculpas con la mirada, y Yamato se escondía… o yo me escondía. Fuera como fuera. Mi mente se pausó y regresó un par de segundos más tarde, entonces me hice a un lado y los dejé entrar, con miedo de que olieran mi tristeza o se quedara el olor de ambos.

**Notas de Autora**

Mi ausencia no tiene excusa, más que un capítulo más o menos decente que había guardado a la mitad. Mil disculpas a las pocas personas que aún siguen este sitio… apenas he podido sacar tiempo para respirar con la universidad. Déjenme saber qué opinan, a ver si me dan ánimos de escribir lo que sigue.

Besos a todos.

_Rose._


	3. Un Pizzico

_Hola a todos. Espero que se encuentren muy bien… he aprovechado estas vacaciones inesperadas (muy inesperadas) para ponerme al día con mis historias. Este capítulo no es tan largo, ya saben qué considero largo._

_A lo importante: __**Digimon no me pertenece, sus personajes son utilizados sin ningún fin lucrativo.**_

_¡A disfrutar!_

**.Cercasi Amore.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.Un Pizzico.**

_Sora Takenouchi's POV._

Sus pasos marcaron el suelo de mi pequeño departamento y sus perfumados ropajes impregnaron todo el pasillo con su olor. Les ofrecí algo de beber, y ambos se dirigieron a la sala de estar.

El departamento no era realmente especial ni demasiado grande. No tenía muchas cosas, pues era muy poco el tiempo que pasaba ahí. Taichi lo conocía bastante bien, por eso no me sorprendió que también se sentara en el suelo sobre la alfombra roja como acostumbraba.

Mientras preparaba las bebidas me quedé estática pensando qué diría.

No lo había pensado en absoluto, sólo sentía esa extraña emoción en el pecho que quería quitarme de golpe. ¿Pero no era esto lo que quería? ¿No era esta la manera? ¿O es que ya me había acostumbrado a vivir entre un fantasma que nunca se manifestó? Eran tantas cosas las que me causaban malestar en ese momento. Tomé una última bocanada de aire y salí de ahí.

Uno de ellos estaba en el piso y otro en el sofá. Ninguno hablaba. Miraban lugares completamente distintos. Dejé la bandeja con el té caliente sobre la mesa y me quedé de pie, mirando la ventana opaca y los borrones de luz que iban y venían, llegando hasta el piso 7.

Hubo un gran silencio incómodo que nos dividió en tres: yo estaba en el medio, pegada a la pared con los ojos entrecerrados, ellos en distintos lugares, tomando el mismo té caliente y terminándolo al mismo tiempo.

—¿Dónde te estás quedando ahora? —preguntó Taichi. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar al hombre en el sofá. Tai tenía las piernas cruzadas y una mirada más o menos serena.

—En un hotel, se encuentra cerca de la costa —dijo—. Es algo temporal.

Mi frente chocó contra el suelo.

Algo temporal no era lo que tenía pensado, de ser así no tendríamos nada que hacer en esta habitación. Sentía que le estaba exigiendo mucho a la vida y que realmente no tenía nada que hacer parada aquí… solucionando lo _insolucionable_. Sólo pensaba en posibilidades de regresar atrás, no igual, pero al menos estar cerca de lo que alguna vez fue. Contaba esos tres años de copos de nieve acumulados en la ventana y me parecía que ya no servían de nada.

Sentí que había esperado para nada, pero no estaba molesta. Para ese momento, me di cuenta que el frío había dejado de curarme el malestar, y ahora sólo parecía hacerme daño.

Taichi volteó a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos. A él también lo sorprendió. Tai se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró cansando.

—Entiendo…

Soltó.

—Quería quedarme en Hikarigaoka, pero no había habitaciones disponibles, con todo esto de la temporada vacacional la gente ha ocupado todo —explicó con un tono indiferente, que enfriaba más el ambiente—. Parece que en Odaiba todos tienen lugares donde quedarse.

—Tú también tienes donde quedarte.

Estaba tan incómoda parada en la mitad, la presión me destrozó los huesos y me aumentó el dolor de cabeza. El palpitar detrás de la oreja era más fuerte que el de mi propio corazón. Yamato no pensó en responderle a Tai. En mi mente, sentía que ya habían pasado suficiente tiempo en mi sala, y que ya era hora de irse…

Apenas mantenía mi propia mente, ¿cómo iba a lograr seguir manteniéndome de pie con ambos ahí? Había tantas cosas desordenadas dentro de mí… y yo sólo quería vomitarlas, escupirlas, echarlas en otro lado y apartarlas de mí. Me sentía sucia y enferma. Quería irme también.

—Fue algo que decidí de último momento —respondió finalmente.

—Pudiste haber pensado en nosotros —comentó Tai.

En ese momento, el teléfono de Taichi sonó y contestó sin dudarlo. Yo caminé hacia la cocina, pero de todos modos logré escuchar lo que él decía:

—Kari, te dije que no te preocuparas —hubo una pausa—. Sí, pero tranquila. Los tres estamos juntos, estamos en casa de Sora —otra pausa—. Entiendo, entiendo —otra más, esta fue mucho más larga—. Bien, entonces espérame un rato más. Deja de preocuparte, no estoy en ningún hospital.

Taichi rió con fuerza, se despidió y guardó su teléfono al terminar la llamada.

Al instante se asomó por la puerta y con una sonrisa me dijo:

—Lo siento… debo irme.

—¿Y Yam-…?

—No puedo llevarlo —me interrumpió—. ¿Puede quedarse aquí?

Mi cara debió haber cambiado tremendamente porque no hizo más que extender su propia sonrisa. Sentí que el mundo se me vino abajo y empecé a suplicarle que no lo hiciera, pero parecía disfrutarlo. Taichi era mi mejor amigo, y por supuesto que disfrutaba lo mucho que me esforzaba por ser fuerte, pero a veces sus pruebas eran demasiado crueles.

Todo pareció fallecer en cámara lenta hasta que Taichi salió por la puerta, y todo me llegó de golpe, vertiginoso y potente.

Por un momento, olvidé mis debilidades y recordé todo lo que ocurrió los tres años en los que él se perdió de mi vida, todo ese tiempo me sirvió para crear un personaje que a lo mejor no era yo realmente, pero me ayudó a mantenerme en su ausencia.

Me había vuelto autosuficiente. Me di cuenta que no necesitaba esto.

—¿Quieres que llame un taxi por ti? —le ofrecí—. Aún es temprano, seguro te llevan rápido hasta el hotel.

—Puedo irme caminando, estoy bien con eso —respondió sin mirarme, pero tampoco se levantó para irse como esperaba.

Nuestras bocas volvieron a cerrarse por un largo rato mientras me abrazaba a mí misma, esperando que se moviera y se marchara para irme a dormir, pero eso no ocurrió; pensé que la buena voluntad de ser amable me duraría más, pero eso tampoco pasó. Me quedé ahí, de pie con los brazos cruzados, tratando de presionarlo para que se marchara. Fabriqué una caradura con los pensamientos más fríos que encontré en mi mente y me la puse para hacerle entender que no lo quería aquí: sí, no iba a dejar que esto me colapsara, pero mientras menos tiempo pasara aquí, sería mejor para mí. Con cualquier otra persona, en cualquier otro momento, habría funcionado, pero esta noche no era mía… tampoco era la de Yamato, porque él tampoco se estaba esforzando para conseguir mejorarlo, porque, quizás, en su mente todo estaba perfecto: su vida era perfecta, tenía el trabajo perfecto, y no necesitaba arreglar absolutamente nada porque todo su mundo era perfecto.

La presión hizo efecto sobre mí misma primero, me vencí con mi propio juego y abandoné mi estado de fortaleza. Antes de dirigirme a la cocina le pregunté si necesitaba algo, pero, sumido en sus pensamientos grises, decidió no responderme.

Me apoyé en el mesón y dejé caer mi cabeza en el frío mármol. Respiré tan profundo como pude y me repetí un montón de veces que no me preocupara, que en algún momento se marcharía… "_Cálmate, va a pasar… ya se irá, ya se irá. Eres más fuerte que esto. Recuerda que no debes acelerarte"._

Sentí un espanto atravesarme cuando levanté la mirada y lo encontré apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándome sin decir una sola palabra. Sus ojos de hielo me penetraban la frente para leer lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, me sentí fatigada y molesta por no poder controlarme ahora… pero si realmente podía escuchar lo que pensaba, entonces lo haría valer la pena: y empecé a repetirlo en mi mente. "Vete, Yamato… vete".

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Su pregunta me pareció hipócrita y su tono desinteresado resaltó mi afirmación.

—Perfectamente —mentí, pero sabía que podía llegar a estarlo si me lo proponía. Sus ojos azules me sostuvieron mientras lo veía atravesar la cocina, volteó hacia otro lado y entonces habló. Era como si fuese incapaz de mover su boca al mirarme, pero eso no le restaba importancia a la indiferencia de sus palabras.

—Saldré a caminar —me aseguró.

Mi mente se despejó como si acabara de salir el sol y bañara cada pétalo de mi ser, me sentí tan ligera y aliviada, pero algo no estaba del todo bien… me encontré extrañándolo cuando aún estaba en frente de mí. A lo mejor era la sensación de saber que solo había venido para mirar, y al final, no ocurrió nada. Sentía nostalgia por algo que aún no ocurría, y que, lo más probable era que nunca pasara. Pero entonces, ese sentimiento volvió a cambiar. Me miró y sin tomar aire dijo:

—¿Quieres acompañarme? —soltó sin rodeos.

Busqué sus ojos y apenas los encontré, empecé a buscar excusas… a inventar algo para no sonar tan desesperada, pero debía admitir que había una pizca de felicidad a la cual trataba de abrazarme… porque después de todo, los exactos tres años anteriores no fueron más que una vida encerrada en una burbuja negra.

—¿A dónde?

—Eso no es importante…

Me quedé callada e hice una mueca de desacuerdo. La pizca palpitó. Sus palabras me recordaron a aquel hombre que quería, y entonces contuve una risa: **Una risa**. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo… pero mi orgullo no me dejó, o quizás era más bien la costumbre a no dejarme llevar tan rápido por ese tipo de sentimientos.

—No voy a secuestrarte. Sólo quiero hablar contigo…

—Podemos hablar aquí —le dije, siendo tan sincera como pude—. Estamos hablando.

Él suspiró con fuerza y se metió la mano en los bolsillos.

—Bien, entonces abre la puerta, iré yo solo.

Bajé la cabeza y me dirigí a la puerta. Estuvimos ahí un momento muy corto… hasta que empecé a sentirme culpable. Abrí la puerta y, sin decirle nada ni él decirme nada a mí, dejé que se marchara. Me dejé caer detrás de la puerta y cerré los ojos pidiendo una respuesta a todo lo que estaba pasando por mi mente.

El pasado, el presente. El dolor y la alegría. No sabía qué tomar… que camino tomar, entonces abrí mis ojos y la encontré: El abrigo que había dejado para mí.

Lo tomé y salí volando del departamento. Bajé las escaleras apresurada. Los pasos hacia planta baja me robaban el aire de los pulmones y el suéter había empezado a quitarme frío. Esa pizca de felicidad empezó a duplicar su tamaño cuando lo vi caminando lentamente hacia la salida, desaceleré mi paso y lo alcancé.

—Está bien, te acompañaré.

De nuevo, no dijo nada… no se inmutó, parecía no hacerle diferencia; pero igual decidí ir. Él me dejó pasar primero y me siguió, enseguida nos pusimos hombro a hombro y caminamos. Durante el largo recorrido ni una palabra se escapó de nuestros labios, estábamos sellados, inmersos en la nieve que caía suavemente sobre nosotros… nuestros caminos estaban tan divididos y delineados como los minutos que nos carcomían entre paso y paso hacia un lugar que no conocía.

Observé los locales y los pocos autos que nos pasaban por un lado. Aún tenía mis botas y el vestido negro, mis piernas se entumecían pero le seguí el pasó a mi acompañarte casi invisible.

Su ausencia era tanta que me sentía en un paseo nocturno sola, de esos que me regalaba a mí misma de vez en cuando. A veces, cuando era más temprano, me ponía a canturrear, y otras veces, cuando era más tarde y estaba más sola, no aguantaba las lágrimas en mi cara. Pero la sensación de este _deja vú_ me dejó bastante asombrada. Aquella ruta que habíamos tomado era la misma que había tomado para despedirme de mi libertad y encerrarme en mi suplicio provocado. Tantos recuerdos se me vinieron a la mente que lo sentí como un trago amargo, como si una herida vieja se hubiese abierto: recordé caminar sola entre la oscuridad y sentirme pequeña… como la desesperanza se me incrustaba en la piel. La única diferencia era el molesto frío que ahora cubría mis piernas y empezaba a escalar todo mi torso.

Me abracé a mí misma ante el miedo de cambiar aquello que tanto me había protegido: Me encontraba _al lado_ de la persona que tanto había esperado, pero no estaba _con_ ella.

Seguía sola.

El pesimismo me arropó como una madre a su hija, porque parecía ser lo único cercano a mí en ese momento, y de verdad necesitaba que alguien me rescatara. Estuve a punto de empezar a llorar cuando una voz me llamó.

—Es aquí, Sora —dijo mi nombre, su mano se atravesó en mi camino y me hizo mover la cabeza hacia la plaza vacía—. ¿Cruzamos la calle? —me preguntó.

Esperaba que él atravesara sin mí y me esperara del otro lado, pero en lugar de eso se mantuvo a mi lado esperando por una respuesta. Miré hacia el otro lado de la calle y vi un café abierto… el mismo al que me negaba entrar porque "me quitaba el frío"… pero ahora necesitaba quitármelo.

—¿Podríamos ir a esa tienda primero? Quiero un chocolate caliente.

Él asintió, y caminó conmigo hasta la puerta de entrada. En el café sólo había un par de amigos compartiendo, pasé directamente a la caja y le pedí a la chica lo que buscaba, pagué y dejé el lugar para encontrarme con Yamato.

Estaba en la misma posición donde lo había visto y con la misma expresión. Como si hubiésemos parado el tiempo. Cruzamos la calle juntos y nos sentamos. Habría sido mucho más lógico sentarnos en el mismo café, pero Yamato era demasiado él para tener una conversación conmigo en un lugar con más de dos personas en él, y yo no quería estar ahí de todos modos.

Sus manos limpiaron un espacio suficiente para que nos sentáramos, y aún así quedó aire entre nosotros. El chocolate caliente atravesó mi garganta y calmó mi corazón. Todo parecía en orden, pero no estaba segura cuánto tiempo duraría.

Sólo estábamos ahí sentados.

No quería pasar mucho tiempo en este estado de coma entre nosotros.

—¿Qué tal están las cosas en Europa? —le pregunté, buscándole la vuelta a la situación.

—Todo está bien, todos están bien —dijo. Recordé que él había vivido parte de su infancia en Italia, y tenía muchos amigos que lo recibirían bien. Eso fue algo que tuve en mente todo el tiempo que desapareció… solo imaginaba a alguien que lo hiciera sentir en casa… querido, y necesitado. No le pregunté nada, pero él siguió hablando de aquel continente antiguo—. Europa parece mantenerse y ordenarse sola. Es increíble.

Parecía que soñara despierto, hablaba de ese lugar como una fantasía… como si estuviera ahí, o como si quisiera regresar.

—Pero ningún lugar es como Japón.

El bosquejo de una sonrisa se me dibujó en el rostro. No significaba nada, era una reacción que se borraría pronto. Le di otro sorbo al chocolate que empezaba a enfriarse.

—¿Qué tal estuvo tu graduación? Creo que fue hace dos años…

—Hace un año, de hecho —le contesté—. Estuvo bastante bien. He empezado a trabajar con una empresa nueva, pero estoy planificando mi firma en solitario.

—Qué bueno, me alegra saberlo —me felicitó.

La sinceridad en sus ojos bastó para avergonzarme y volver a mi chocolate, más frío cada vez que lo tomaba. Podía ver cómo salía el vaho de su nariz y de su boca cada vez que hablaba o siquiera respiraba.

No sabía qué hora era, pero estaba segura que era bastante tarde. Noté que los ánimos de plática que teníamos en el apartamento se habían esfumado como el calor la taza que tenía en mis manos, y que el ambiente se había congelado como nuestros traseros.

Estaba decepcionada. Un poco feliz, sí, pero nada enorme para tapar la mancha de tristeza. Empecé a creer que venir había sido una idea ridícula, si después de todo, íbamos a hablar de nuestras vidas separadas en dos continentes, y no de nuestras vidas _juntas_, como la había soñado.

Yamato empezó a temblar un poco, mientras yo me seguía apoyando en el vapor del chocolate. Me di cuenta que el abrigo que tenía no lo protegía lo suficiente, sus labios empezaban a ponerse morados y sus orejas más coloradas. Me quité mi abrigo, ese que era suyo, y se lo coloqué sin articular ni una minúscula palabra.

No consideré necesario avisarle que lo haría, así como él no consideró agradecerme.

—Has cambiado, Sora —me dijo. Esta vez Yamato se volteó hacia donde estaba y me dedicó una mirada que no supe interpretar, pero apenas se dio cuenta que no estaba correcto, la alejó de mí y se concentró aquello en lo que se concentraba desde que llegamos—. Me gusta tu cabello largo, ya no pareces una niña malcriada.

—¿Lo tomo como un cumplido?

—Es un cumplido.

—Entonces gracias.

Le di otro sorbo a lo que me quedaba.

—A mí me gustabas más con el cabello largo —me sinceré—. No digo que te veas mal, pero sí… te prefiero con el cabello hasta la mandíbula.

—¿Eso crees? —se volteó y me juzgó con una mirada. Moví mi cabeza como afirmación. Él bufó y dijo—: Bah, volverá a crecer.

Pensé que volveríamos a aquel estado sumiso y casi transparente… sus palabras jamás se habían soltado tanto, muestra de lo que aprendió lejos de mí, y mi boca jamás se había quedado tan cerrada, muestra de a lo que me acostumbré mientras él no estaba conmigo.

—Pero sigues siendo la misma… —me recordó, pero no buscó discriminarme… sólo me hacía saber que lo sabía—. No te escondas detrás del chocolate. Sabes que puedo verte de todos modos.

No respondí, no había que decir. Para él estaba desnuda… mi mente era un rompecabezas que un niño de tres años podía armar, pero yo apenas podía mantenerme de pie debatiendo cuál parte de mí iba a salir en qué momento.

Sostuve la taza con fuerza y me aferré a ella para no mostrarme más débil.

Él ya lo sabía, pero me gustaba creer que no.

—Cuando decidí venir a verlos tenía muchas expectativas de lo que encontraría en Odaiba —confesó. Respiró, y volteó hacia mi lado. Sus ojos condensaron todas las palabras que iba a decir en un solo sentimiento que se me zampó por toda la cara—. Sabes… pensé llegar y ver a Mimi y a Koushiro con un hijo, o quizás embarazados. Creí que Takeru se habría mudado con Hikari… pero aún son unos niños.

La nostalgia de sus palabras dejaba salir el sabor de una ilusión ajena. Pensé en él como era anteriormente, y su cariño a todas las personas en la casa de Taichi no había cambiado en absoluto. Mi corazón dio un brinco al oír que se imaginaba todas esas cosas… pues a veces yo las pensaba también.

Es gracioso tener en mente el futuro de alguien más —sin meter tus narices en sus vidas—, y olvidarte del tuyo.

Del mío, yo creí haberlo roto… mi presente era borroso, y mi pasado era esa niebla que no me dejaba caminar, la arena en los zapatos, la astilla en el dedo. Sin embargo, apreciaba los pocos buenos recuerdos que quedaban en mi mente… las peleas que terminaban en risas, y los besos en el cuello que me llenaron de felicidad mientras me robaban el alma.

—Imaginé que tú… seguirías viviendo en Hikarigaoka —me pareció oírlo chillar, pero preferí pintarlo en mi mente como el hombre fuerte que era—. Quizás con Taichi.

Lo miré con una expresión de disgusto. Nunca me gustó pensarlo… no era demasiado fuerte como para intentarlo, _otra vez_.

—¿Por qué tienes esa idea en mente?

Él pareció repensarlo: —Porque es como las cosas deben ser —dijo—. Es lo correcto.

Mantuve la compostura. Una Sora en el pasado lo habría insultado hasta los huesos y habría salido corriendo, pero esta noche él y yo estábamos siendo adultos. Le dediqué una mirada de decepción y me alejé de él… quizás unos milímetros, pero se sintieron como kilómetros. Y me dolía, no la distancia… sino sus pensamientos tan erróneos.

—No puedo creer que me trajeras aquí para decirme eso…

—No lo veas de esa forma.

No le respondí. La decepción se puso entre nosotros.

—Por favor —insistió con un tono de dolor en su voz—. Estoy siendo sincero contigo.

—Gracias —le respondí.

Adelanté mis piernas y dejé la taza en la banca para ponerme de pie. Inmediatamente, él volteó su mirada hacia mí, con curiosidad bajó sus ojos y me escaneó el cuerpo entero mientras yo mantenía mis brazos cruzados. Sus labios seguían apretados y sus ojos contaban una historia repetida, y cambiaban de color mientras caminaba hasta a la altura de su frente.

—Pero entiende de una vez, que lo que creemos correcto no siempre lo es —mi voz estaba a punto de reventarse… porque él no lo entendía, y yo no podía guiarlo a un lugar que debíamos hallar ambos. Tomé aire y le dije—: Tú lo deberías saber mejor que yo.

—Una cosa es pensar en qué es lo correcto, Sora. Otra cosas es querer y creer en lo correcto.

Su cuerpo se levantó como si estuviera oxidado, cansado y congelado. Aún tenía puesto mi abrigo (que realmente era suyo). Su alma chillaba en frente de mí como un lobo malherido en la nieve… sentí su vaho atravesarme los pulmones y fusilarme, en ese momento todo regresó a mí como una profecía: nuestros momentos juntos… nuestras noches congeladas y nuestras almas calentándose a punta de miradas. Como caminamos en la línea y sobrevivimos separados hasta llegar aquí.

—Entonces… dime Yamato, ¿qué crees que es lo correcto? ¿Qué quieres que sea lo correcto?

Mi garganta me pedía hablar más.

Mi corazón insistía, y mi mente me empujaba con fuerza… pero el miedo me dejó aquí, en silencio, con las manos adoloridas, con los ojos acristalados y con las esperanzas de que ambos pensamientos, el suyo y el mío, coincidieran.

Pero tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo de haber llegado aquí tratando de conseguirlo a él… de ganármelo de nuevo (si es que alguna vez fue mío) y perderme en el intento, otra vez.

Yamato se quitó los guantes negros y los guardó en sus bolsillos. Me dirigió una mirada permisiva y le permití sostener mi rostro entre sus manos congeladas, sus dedos chocaron suavemente en mi rostro y realizaron un viaje lento en mis mejillas. Noté cómo mi corazón se enfriaba un poco y el suyo se entibiaba. Sentí la sorpresa en sus ojos al ver que en mi rostro se hizo una sonrisa, pero no era una buena sonrisa… era como de lástima, pero tampoco era del todo mala.

Lástima porque pensé que no estábamos llegando a ningún lado, lástima porque parecía inútil regresar… pero tenía que sonreír, apenas era feliz con este pequeño contacto y quería recordarme a mí misma feliz. No obstinada, ni triste, ni nada desesperada: sólo feliz y en paz. Me vi obligada a exprimir lo mejor de ese momento mientras durara.

Su rostro se acercó al mío, tan lento que sentía como el espacio se comprimía entre nosotros, pero cerré los ojos porque no quería ver cómo me estrellaba y me moría… di mi último respiro de soledad y lo mantuve dentro de mí hasta que finalmente sus labios helados tocaron los míos.

La nieve regresó sobre nosotros y yo me sentía en el aire.

No había besado a nadie en tres años, no había amado a más nadie, no había esperado a más nadie. Helados al principio, cálidos hasta que el aire se nos acabó. Sentí que el pecho se me hinchaba del sentimiento que estaba en sus pulmones… de una emoción que no supe identificar, pero lo disfruté hasta que se nuestros labios se separaron.

Sus ojos me sostuvieron, sus manos seguían sobre mí… acariciándome el rostro.

Me miró, me capturó… y yo estaba desorbitada, ilusionada y enamorada… acababa de entrar a una nueva galaxia. Me amarré a ese momento, y admiré su presencia angelical, se veía tan pálido que parecía transparente y celestial. Era un salvador. _Il mio salvatore_. Sus ojos eran el océano calmado, y sus labios la roca en la que me apoyaba para sobrevivir.

Todo pareció encajar… entonces vi como su boca se estiraba y sus dientes aparecían en frente de mí, de medio lado, como siempre lo había recordado. Se rió en mi rostro… de mí, de él mismo, de nuestra estupidez y de nuestras fantasías.

—Esta vez no me arrepiento.

—¿Sientes que esto es lo correcto? —le pregunté con el alma a flor de piel. Temblando de emoción, sintiendo aún el cosquilleo de sus labios rozándome la boca.

—Más que nunca.

En ese momento lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo. Lo abracé como si el mundo se fuera a acabar… como aquel día en el aeropuerto. Lo tomé fuerte, pero nadie me presionaba a decirle adiós. No aún.

Me quedé taciturna escuchando cómo sus latidos se hacían música… sus brazos me cubrieron y me ataron a él, y me repetí a mí misma que todo estaría bien. Él murmuró dos palabras que no escuché, porque no eran necesarias…

La nieve nos bañaba con pequeñas cosquillas, y este sentimiento era como el verano: cálido, acogedor y divertido. Un sueño tibio que te hace llorar hasta que quedes seca… pero no quería llorar, sólo quería estar ahí. No sabía qué hora era, pero deseaba detenerme aquí por siempre.

Lo mejor era ese sentimiento abrazador que cubría todo mi ser en ese momento.

No me sentía sola… no conseguía el valor para decirle que lo amaba, que lo extrañaba, cuánto significaba para mí… pero lo hacía con cada uno de mis huesos, con cada respiración que dejaba en el aire. Quería decir que jamás dejé de pensar en él, que oculté mi amor en el silencio y en la adherencia a una canción que se repetía una y otra vez en la habitación que antes le pertenecía, en el piano que antes tocaba. Derretí mi propio ser en el reloj mientras lo esperaba… fui el tiempo, fui el espacio, fui la nada, y regresó para convertirme en alguien mejor: alguien que valía la pena.

Dejé de sentir que había perdido el tiempo…

Él me hizo sentir que valía la pena.

**Notas de la Autora**

Este termina acá, espero que haya llenado sus expectativas y no haya sido demasiado aburrido. El otro tendrá un poco más de historia sobre los otros personajes, y así nos vamos poniendo al día con esto.

Muchas gracias por leer… Quería comentarles, que cuando estoy entre clases, me dedico a esta página: **mysheepknows.) tumblr.) com/tagged/) una-oveja-mas** (Quiten los paréntesis y unan los espacios). Encontrarán varios escritos cortos, versos, poemas e infinidades que surgen todos los días, y otras cositas.

Listo acá. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!


End file.
